In systems employing methods that use data from asynchronous sensors, the sensor data values are of different age as a matter of the underlying principle. When considering simulations over sampling variations, the sensor data bell out considerably. Therefore the methods, for example, triggering methods for personal protection means, which use the processed sensor data values, must have an appropriately robust design with respect to these sensor data variations, which makes customer requirements considerably more difficult to meet and increases system costs.
To compensate for these effects, the asynchronous sensor data values can be quasi-synchronized using interpolation to an algorithm grid. However, the factors for interpolation are a function of the transfer rate of the sensors and of the sampling rate. Like all components, oscillators and thus the transfer rates and sampling rates generated are subject to tolerances, which distort the interpolation result and thus the processed signals.